Les Scénettes Souterraines
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Dans ce recueil, vous trouverez des scénettes, d'abord celles déjà publiées sur l'ancien blog de la Ligue Souterraine, puis de nouvelles scénettes, écrites plus récemment. [Fanfiction liée à mes fanfictions La Ligue Souterraine, Diamonds On The Inside et From Hell]
1. 1, 2, 3 Soleil ! – 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'ai décidé d'archiver les scénettes de l'ancien blog de la Ligue dans cette fic, vous y retrouverez tout ce que j'avais déjà posté, j'essaierai d'en mettre une tous les deux jours, avec une exception pour ce week-end où j'essaierai d'en poster un peu plus.**

**Dites-moi si vous avez besoin de repères temporels pour pouvoir les situer !**

* * *

**1, 2, 3… Soleil ! – 1**

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »_

Artik n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser impliquer là-dedans. Il retint sa respiration quand le regard scrutateur de Neko l'observa avec attention de longues secondes. Il avait la jambe en l'air, les mains levées et l'air furieusement con. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel quand Neko esquissa un sourire moqueur, avant de retourner contre le mur, dos à eux. Artik bougea et tourna la tête vers Inu, qui, immobile dans une position encore plus ridicule que la sienne, semblait étinceler de bonheur.

— 1…

Il se mit en mouvement, usant de toute sa rapidité. Trois fois il était retourné au fond du jardin parce qu'il avait bougé.

— 2…

Il dépassa Psyko qui grogna, puis Ln et Stup, Aqua qui donnait des coups de coude à Prof, qui tentait de faire des croche-pieds à l'autre Élémental. Ils s'étaient totalement pris au jeu.

— 3…

Artik leva les yeux au ciel, bondit encore plus rapidement, attrapa Neko par la taille, la plaqua contre le mur, non sans l'avoir retournée pour qu'elle lui fît face. Il sourit d'un air victorieux en plaquant une main sur le mur.

— Soleil, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de la voleuse qui rosit sous le ton sensuel qu'il usait pour prononcer ce mot.

Même si c'était pour faire plaisir à Inu, même quand il était question d'un jeu aussi stupide, il ne laisserait pas son image de séducteur s'effondrer.


	2. Cinéma – 1

**Cinéma – 1**

Neko s'étira et regarda ce Caninos inutile qui n'avait servi à rien, alors qu'il dormait près d'elle, les pattes posées sur sa cuisse, hérissant tous ses poils de félin.

Elle s'ennuyait. Entre deux contrats, elle était allée chez Artik – enfin dans un de ses appartements – tombant nez à nez avec son formateur qui, étonnamment, n'avait pas le temps. Psyko comatait dans le fauteuil, à moitié mort, subissant violemment le contrecoup des dernières réflexions moqueuses adressées à une Ln(3) qui avait promptement disparu – Neko fronça les sourcils. C'était sa manie de disparaître quand Artik la charriait et qu'elle était vexée.

Psyko se leva et disparut aussi dans un borborygme que Neko identifia comme un « j'vais m'coucheeeeeer »

Elle alluma la télé, son œil s'embrasa d'une lueur d'excitation enfantine et elle se redressa, virant sans le moindre complexe les pattes de Caninos, pour se concentrer sur l'écran, observant d'un œil ému l'histoire de ce lion qui avait perdu son père, que sa tribu avait cru mort. Simba était un beau lion, et Scar aussi. Et tous les lions. Elle aimait les félins.

Elle tourna la tête vers Caninos puis vers le balcon et se leva d'un bond, saisissant le pokémon, montant sur la rambarde. Elle le porta à bouts de bras en hurlant :

— C'EST L'HISTOIIIIIIRE DE LA VIIIIIIIIIE !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Neko sursauta, lâcha Caninos qui couina.

— Oups, dit-elle en regardant le vide.


	3. Cinéma – 2

**Cinéma – 2**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aqua détestait par-dessus tout – outre Prof et l'imbécile à sexe énorme – c'était garder sa nièce.

Sa sœur trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire culpabiliser de ne pas être assez disponible pour sa famille de sang, préférant cette Ligue Souterraine dont il lui racontait parfois des aventures, puisqu'elle était sa garante. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de venir surveiller la petite pendant qu'elle partait en rendez-vous galant. Il avait comme l'impression de s'être fait couillonner. Comme lorsque l'autre crétin d'Élémental inutile lui avait signalé qu'il était le prochain à s'occuper du tirage au sort des défis.

Il se coltinait des dessins animés depuis que la porte d'entrée avait claqué. La petite suçait avidement son pouce et Aqua se mit à rêver, perdu dans ses pensées. Il espérait qu'Étincelle ne s'était pas laissée intimider par Cash, qu'elle ne lui reversait rien. Quand l'Élémental pensait que le jeune frère de Neko avait osé tenter de lui faire du chantage… Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à cirer qu'on apprenne qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec l'élève de Cyclik…

Reportant son regard sur l'écran, il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, avant de décréter qu'il adorait ce Disney, totalement emporté dans son hilarité. Il empêcha sa nièce de changer de chaîne et l'envoya directement dans sa chambre, les prunelles toujours posées sur l'écran. Les dessins animés allaient devenir son nouveau péché mignon s'ils étaient tous ainsi.

* * *

Prof se leva et commença à marcher, bien décidé à quitter la réunion plus tôt que les autres. Une autre réunion, tout aussi barbante, l'attendait à Céladopole, réunion de prérentrée avec les autres professeurs de l'université. Il avait autant envie d'y assister que d'entendre Psyko s'engueuler avec Artik.

—Eh Oh, Eh Oh, on rentre du boulot ! chantonna une voix moqueuse.

La référence lui échappait. Mais vu le sourire moqueur de la flaque d'eau, ce n'était pas du tout flatteur. Aura pouffa sans pouvoir se retenir. Dans le doute, Prof préféra se jeter en avant pour flanquer une trempe à Aqua.

Attila secoua la tête, atterré. Ces deux-là étaient pires encore que Psyko et Artik.


	4. Défis Incongrus – 1

**Défis incongrus – 1**

Attila et Cyclik regardaient le dernier de la famille d'un air un peu hagard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait, alors même que Pikachu se terrait dans un coin, sans bouger, tremblotant de tous ses membres. Les bruits des couverts brisaient le silence pesant et halluciné, alors que le Fondateur secouait la tête.

— Tu peux répéter ?

— Non, coupa Cyclik, je ne veux pas entendre ça une seconde fois. Je tiens à garder mon déjeuner, moi.

Sacha avala sa bouchée avant de saisir son verre, qu'il descendit d'une traite, se resservant de l'eau, sous le regard du reste de sa famille souterraine. Cyclik se sentit verdir quand Psyko l'ignora pour répéter :

— Inu m'a défié. Je dois manger cinq cents grammes des poils de Pikachu, avec de la sauce béchamel. En une seule fois. C'est dégueulasse. Mais je suis prêt à tout pour gagner un défi. À tout.


	5. Tricherie – 1

**Tricherie – 1**

Le vingtième verre tinta sur le comptoir et Cash sourit, alors qu'Éthanol lui lançait un regard stupéfait, glissant de son tabouret et chutant au sol, sombrant dans un coma éthylique dont il aurait probablement du mal à se remettre.

Pour la forme, Cash s'étira et attrapa le dernier shooter, qu'il savoura, ponctuant le silence qui régnait dans la salle d'un petit « Pas terrible, cette vodka, elle vaut pas celle qu'Artik a refilé à ma sœur. »

Récupérant les vingt milles pokédollars qui trônaient dans une urne, se remplissant à chaque fois que quelqu'un perdait, l'espion se leva pour rejoindre sa sœur et le reste de sa bande d'amis dans un coin de la pièce. Eux aussi étaient silencieux.

— T'as… Battu Éthanol ? s'indigna Neko.

— Ouip, confirma son cadet. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait gagner. Je commençais à avoir la bouche pâteuse.

Ln(3) hocha la tête en reposant son soda sur la table.

— Forcément, le poison peut pas faire effet éternellement.

Outrés, Neko, Artik et Psyko dévisagèrent Ln(3) qui attrapait la poignée de billets que Cash lui passait – paiement de sa part – puis ils observèrent le radin.

— Parce que tu as triché ? réagit Neko d'une voix étonnamment basse.

— Bien sûr, s'offusqua Cash. Je ne suis jamais honnête quand il y a de l'argent en jeu !

— Ah oui, logique, approuva Neko. J'avais oublié la cagnotte. Fais comme si j'avais rien dit.

Artik cligna des yeux. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment June pouvait être l'aînée de ces fous-là. Vraiment.


	6. Chocolat – 1

**Chocolat – 1**

Cédric passa une main sur son crâne rasé – comme il pouvait détester ses cheveux courts, bon sang, vivement que ça repousse – en regardant la jeune femme un peu enrobée qui se tenait devant lui.

Il avait déduit de ce qu'il avait entendu qu'elle était June Foehn l'Insaisissable, étoile montante du meurtre rémunéré et il était vrai qu'il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de violent et d'assassin, quelque chose de diablement excitant. Pourtant, quand elle glissa ses doigts dans le pot de mousse au chocolat pour en racler le fond, il ne put retenir une question :

— C'est pour passer inaperçue, cette silhouette un peu déformée et cette façon de t'empiffrer ?

June, d'un mouvement preste et efficace, se leva, saisit un couteau dont la lame finement ouvragée appuya sur la gorge de Cédric avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De deux doigts, elle releva son menton, la lame mordit la chair, Cédric déglutit légèrement.

— Non, j'aime juste manger et je grossis facilement. Ça te pose un problème, joli garçon ?

— Absolument aucun.

Peu contrariant, Cédric avait donné à sa voix des intonations indifférentes, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'était pas, indifférent. June retira la lame et retourna s'asseoir, sans apercevoir le regard de Cédric qui glissait sur sa silhouette ronde avec un regard plus qu'appréciateur. Ce jour-là, le garçon aux cheveux bleus décréta qu'il aimait les femmes bien en chair.


	7. Tendresse – 1

**Tendresse – 1**

Elle frissonna et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, portant son regard sur l'immense baie vitrée sans volets qui baignait la chambre d'une lumière entre chien et loup. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle écoutait la respiration calme de son amant, en tremblant de froid, n'osant pas bouger pour tirer la couverture sur elle par peur de le réveiller.

Elle soupira un peu plus bruyamment et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, craignant d'avoir fait trop de bruit. Elle guetta, longuement. Mais son amant ne bougea pas.

Combien de temps elle resta à observer le chêne du jardin par la fenêtre, baignée dans la pâle lueur de la lune, elle ne le savait pas trop. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qui passait, épuisée, mais transie de froid, ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

— T'as froid ?

Elle sursauta. La voix ensommeillée de son amant emplit la pièce et, tremblotant toujours, elle résista à l'envie de rétorquer ironiquement « non, je tremble juste pour le plaisir, j'aime bien ». Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, il soupira.

— Idiote, couvre-toi.

— Je…

Elle se tut, sentant un bras glisser sur elle, la rapprocher d'un corps chaud. Elle ahana de bien-être alors qu'il rabattait la couverture sur elle, liant leurs doigts avant de se rendormir aussi subitement qu'il s'était réveillé. Surprise, elle resta les yeux grands ouverts, contemplant le gris de leurs mains unies trancher sur les draps. Puis, doucement, elle ferma les paupières, se laissant aller à la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait, pressant ses doigts sur ceux qui tenaient les siens. Un peu de tendresse ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, une fois de temps en temps.


	8. Cinéma – 3

**Cinéma – 3**

— Mais comment t'as pu me faire une chose aussi cruelle ?

La voix d'Artik était pleine de déception, de colère et emplie des trémolos caractéristiques à quelqu'un qui venait de vivre une trahison. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de porter un regard plein de chagrin à Ln qui haussa un sourcil et leva les mains :

— Attends, Artik, je peux t'expliquer, je–

— Non ! coupa le gothique. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je me sens comme amputé d'une partie de mon cœur, comme si je venais de perdre une amie.

Ln ferma la bouche et détourna les yeux, les lèvres tremblotantes.

— Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée… Mais… Je trouve que tu en fais un peu trop.

— Un peu trop ?

Pleine d'hystérie, la voix d'Artik résonna dans la nuit.

— On n'en fait jamais trop quand un ami nous poignarde dans le dos ! C'est une trahison pure et dure ! Et je vais mettre du temps pour te pardonner !

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, alors que Prof secouait la tête en abaissant le dépliant de la conférence à laquelle Ln devait participer en tant qu'oratrice.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Quel cinéma, j'te jure… J'ai juste oublié de glacer mes éclairs au café avant de partir.

— Ce mec a un talent certain. Il devrait devenir tragédienne, commenta Prof.


	9. Tendresse – 2

**Tendresse – 2**

— J'en ai maaaaaarre !

Le gémissement de Neko, ainsi que le bruit de son front entrant en contact avec la table sous les plans de la banque qu'elle allait braquer résonnèrent dans le silence du salon de Ln(3). Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le matin, elle étudiait les plans, déchiffrait, découvrait chaque fois de nouvelles caméras et de nouveaux pièges, des difficultés différentes et cette banque lui faisait l'effet d'une forteresse imprenable.

Psyko, Ln et Prof étaient partis vaquer à des occupations obscures auxquelles elle n'avait prêté aucune attention et Artik s'attelait à rendre vie à la serre à l'abandon dans le jardin de la biochimiste. Près d'elle, Luxray lui donna un petit coup de museau, tandis que Kaiminus lui jetait un regard torve par-dessus la partie du plan qu'il examinait à l'envers. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et pensa à tout envoyer promener et sursauta légèrement quand deux mains se posèrent sur sa nuque, descendant sur ses épaules dans un massage plus qu'agréable. Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit, à mi-chemin entre gémissement et ronron, puis ferma les yeux sous la caresse, avant de les rouvrir pour les lever sur Artik.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son cri outré perdit totalement de sa crédibilité quand il se brisa sur un ronron. Artik venait de masser la partie la plus douloureuse de sa nuque.

— Je te détends, susurra son amant. Tu me stresses à t'énerver sur ton casse comme ça.

Soupirant de bien-être, Neko oublia quelques secondes de quoi il parlait, puis Kaiminus intervint en donnant un coup de patte dans le tibia d'Artik qui protesta avec vigueur :

— Aïeuh, mais dégage, saleté !

Neko se dégagea des mains d'Artik.

— Non, il a raison, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire.

Le gothique grommela, mais n'insista pas, repartant en direction de la serre, revêtant son éternel tablier de protection. Retournant à ses plans, Neko ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, elle pouvait compter sur son formateur, si jamais elle était prête à craquer.


	10. Couche-tard – 1

**Couche-tard – 1**

Ondine s'étira, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Rudy qui s'était endormi sur le canapé, devant le film qu'ils avaient loué. Elle tira la couverture sur lui, afin qu'il ne s'enrhume pas et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever pour aller répondre au dernier e-mail de Max.

À cette heure tardive, le champion de Clémentiville devait probablement dormir. Lui ne prenait quasiment jamais de vacances, estimant qu'il était parfaitement ridicule de fermer l'arène alors qu'il restait sur place, dans la petite maison attenante. Le générique de fin chantait « Le monde change tout autour de nous » et elle bâilla. Elle avait eu du mal à prendre le rythme de champion d'arène et à présent qu'elle l'avait, même en vacances, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se décaler.

Sa boîte mail s'ouvrit et elle sourit en voyant que Max avait joint des photos à un nouvel e-mail. Elle sourit en croisant les visages de Flora et son petit ami, Drew, et mordilla ses lèvres quand elle dévora le visage de Sacha – qui semblait un peu fatigué sur les clichés, tout de même.

Quand, sur la photo suivante, elle l'observa dans un de ses plus beaux sourires, qu'elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle ferma sa boîte mail et éteignit l'ordinateur. Quand ses vieilles amours d'enfance menaçaient de se réveiller, c'était qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Ondine sursauta en même temps que celle qui venait d'entrer :

— Marie ? Mais où étais-tu ?

— Euh… Avec Dr… un ami et… On s'est laissé emporter par le déf… film.

— « Le des films » ? Il est sacrément que tu ailles dormir, toi aussi, s'esclaffa Ondine dans une moue affectueuse.

Sa belle-sœur avait toujours tendance à bafouiller quand elle rentrait tard. Heureusement que Rudy ne l'avait jamais vue rentrer aussi tard et qu'Ondine s'évertuait à la couvrir. En se détournant, elle ne vit pas le sourire soulagé de Levrette qui bénissait sa naïveté de toutes ses forces.


	11. Tendresse – 3

**Tendresse – 3**

Une secousse légère agita la jambe d'Ondine qui baissa doucement la tête, s'arrachant à sa contemplation de Max qui livrait un match dans son arène. La Championne d'Azuria avait décidé, d'un commun accord avec Max, de l'assister dans son arène, afin qu'elle ne perdît pas la main.

Dans sa générosité, Max la laissait souvent mener les combats et Ondine savait que ça lui coûtait beaucoup, qu'il prenait son rôle de Champion très au sérieux – tout de même, c'était le seul à ne pas prendre de vacances !

Elle baissa la tête sur la petite touffe de cheveux bruns lovée contre sa cuisse. Mini-Terreur, les yeux plissés et remplis de larmes, la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ondine sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Captivée par les affrontements entre Max et ses challengers, elle avait oublié le fils de Ln(3), oublié qu'il devait être terrorisé, au moins autant qu'elle.

C'était sa mère qui faisait partie de la Ligue Souterraine, pas lui. Le petit garçon ne devait probablement même pas comprendre pourquoi elle était partie sans se retourner, leur adressant un vague signe de la main, invectivant Psyko à coups de menaces qu'Ondine avait préféré ne pas interpréter trop en avant.

La rousse attrapa entre ses bras le petit garçon qui hoqueta, et elle le serra contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux, le rassurant comme elle le pouvait.

— Shhh… Sacha, calme-toi, je t'assure que tout ira bien pour ta maman, elle sera bientôt de retour, d'accord ? Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ?

Ravalant ses larmes, le petit garçon secoua la tête. Il leva ses grands yeux vers elle, elle sourit tristement avant de s'asseoir à même le sol de l'arène, le gardant sur ses genoux presque jalousement. Non, ils allaient contempler les combats de Max, tous les deux. Simplement enlacés, comme mère et fils, comme des enfants perdus.


	12. Surnoms – 1

**Surnoms – 1**

— _Hey, Psyko, tu peux venir ici, s'il te plaît ? Je dois te parler… De gagnant de la Ligue à gagnant de la Ligue._

_Neko leva les yeux au ciel, Artik serra le poing, Ln(3) ne dit rien, alors que Psyko se levait, perplexe. Il s'approcha de Cash qui lui parla doucement à voix basse._

_Le premier « j'ai gagné la Ligue, moi. » fit trembler de rage Neko, qui avait bien reconnu dans les inflexions ironiques de son frère un message qui lui était destiné._

_Le deuxième « en tant que gagnant de la Ligue » incita Artik à porter une main à sa ceinture de pokéballs. Il hésitait entre un bon lance-flamme et le laser-glace. Dommage qu'il ne pût pas lancer les deux en même temps._

_Et quand Cash esquissa un troisième et dernier « Gagner la Ligue, c'est être l'élite de l'élite, les autres sont mauvais. », il ne put pas achever sa phrase, portant une main à son cou où s'était plantée une fléchette, décochée par une Ln(3) au visage froid. Cash s'effondra sans même avoir eu le temps d'insulter la biochimiste._

— Et c'est ainsi que j'ai appelé ce poison le modesteur. Parce que Cash a acquis une certaine humilité, après ça.

Ondine haussa un sourcil sceptique, Neko pouffa.

— C'est pas ton poison qu'il craint, c'est ta gâchette facile. Ça fait des trous dans sa peau et les blessures ruinent son commerce.

— Je sais, affirma Ln, mais ça craint d'être _the Modester_ genre comme un super-héros pourri. Alors je laisse la gloire à mon poison.


	13. 1, 2, 3 Soleil ! – 2

**1, 2, 3… Soleil ! – 2**

— Je déteste le soleil.

Le grognement fit à peine lever la tête des laborantins – qui travaillaient avec elle sur le Cyanhydre – et de Tony, mandaté par le général pour lui servir d'assistant personnel – il allait chercher le café en fait – pouffa sans retenue quand Cécile galéra pour trouver une position afin d'éviter le reflet du soleil.

Elle grommela longuement qu'à présent, elle savait pourquoi elle préférait vivre la nuit plutôt que le jour, afin de pouvoir éviter ce soleil moisi qui se reflétait sur son écran et l'empêchait de travailler correctement.

Elle protestait encore qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait du soleil dans ce maudit sous-sol, qu'elle devrait créer une super arme pour le pulvériser, cet astre débile, sous l'oreille attentive de Tony qui esquissait un sourire moqueur, quand ils sortirent pour la pause déjeuner.

Soudainement, Cécile se tut, cessa de plisser les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle ravala toutes ses récriminations pour observer le spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Au milieu de la cour, dans le petit carré d'herbe, le général Sévignan faisait une sieste et le plein de rayons lumineux, après cet hiver qui avait sûrement été très éprouvant pour lui. Son Voltali lui donna un petit coup de museau et il leva une main lasse pour gratouiller la tête du pokémon qui, satisfait, s'allongea entre les jambes de son dresseur pour appuyer sa tête sur le ventre légèrement découvert.

Le pokémon se lova encore plus contre Altaïr qui soupira en glissant ses doigts dans la fourrure statique de Voltali et Cécile se retint de penser « J'veux être un Voltali ». Elle se contenta de déglutir et de sourire, déclenchant un rire hystérique chez Tony :

— J'adore le soleil.


	14. Le plus beau des métiers –1

**Le plus beau des métiers – 1**

Michelle tourna la tête vers les deux petits garçons qui jouaient chacun à un bout du jardin en se foudroyant du regard alors qu'Ariane éclatait de rire en portant une tasse à ses lèvres.

— Mon fils est venu me voir pour me demander quel était le plus beau métier du monde…

— Oui, confirma Michelle. Cédric est venu me voir aussi, ils doivent faire un devoir pour l'école.

Elles relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en entendant un cri et haussèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant Cédric se lever pour balancer un caillou sur son camarade qui se leva et se jeta sur lui. Les deux mères soupirèrent.

— Je n'ai même plus la force d'aller les séparer, avoua Michelle. On les laisse se taper dessus ?

Ariane approuva. De toute façon, si elles les séparaient, ils recommenceraient dix minutes plus tard pour un prétexte idiot. Si les deux mères s'entendaient bien, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. Ça faisait donc un peu de moins de sept ans qu'elles se retrouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice parce que leurs enfants se battaient en classe, à coup de poings, de stylos, de meubles – ça arrivait fréquemment qu'ils se lancent des chaises dessus.

— Altaïr veut devenir le plus grand guerrier du monde, continua Ariane d'un air indifférent. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que guerrier n'était pas un métier, il ne veut pas comprendre.

— Cédric voudrait être une fougère ou un Phyllali, alors ton fils est plus sain d'esprit que le mien.


	15. Secrets – 1

**Secrets – 1**

— Une lettre anonyme ?

Neko hocha la tête en tendant le papier parfumé à Ln, pâle comme la mort. La biochimiste s'en saisit et parcourut des yeux la déclaration d'amour signée par un admirateur secret à l'orthographe visiblement chancelante. Elle rendit le papier à Neko avec une moue sceptique.

— Où est le problème ?

— J'ai un admirateur secret, Ln ! Et je sais pas qui c'est !

— Je te frappe maintenant pour que tu réalises la connerie que tu viens d'énoncer ou j'attends que tu réalises toute seule ?

— Quoi, je sais qui c'est ?

La voix étonnée de Neko fit s'horrifier Ln qui la saisit par les épaules et la secoua :

— Psyko, sors de ce corps ! Je sais pas par où tu es rentré et je veux pas savoir, mais sors de là ! Neko, si t'as un admirateur SECRET, ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TU NE SAIS PAS QUI C'EST !

Semblant réaliser l'énormité qu'elle avait dite, Neko bouda :

— Ça n'empêche pas que c'est flippant. Tu sais bien, moi, l'amour, ça me paralyse.

— C'est peut-être une blague, lança Ln pour réconforter son amie.

Neko parut encore plus triste.

— Oh ben non, dis pas ça ! J'y tiens, moi, à mon admirateur secret !

Ln regarda Neko rempocher son papier et quitter son labo dans une démarche vexée, comme si la biochimiste avait essayé de lui enlever le diamant de Sinnoh sous les yeux. Dans une grimace hallucinée, elle repartit à son poison qui paralysait les reins. Sérieusement, elle était parfaitement saine d'esprit mais à force de fréquenter ces fous, elle finirait par vriller aussi.


	16. Au pied de la lettre – 1

**Dans la lignée du chapitre 37, voici la scène à laquelle Ln repense.**

* * *

**Au pied de la lettre – 1**

Ils arrêtèrent de rire et s'observèrent lentement, un « Tu m'avais manqué » sur le bord des lèvres. À la place, Ln tapota le bras d'Artik en lui désignant sa chambre.

— Va te coucher, tu vas avoir besoin de force pour soutenir Neko et les autres…

Il esquissa un sourire triste en secouant légèrement la tête.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu te forces à porter tout ça toute seule ?

Ln se détourna dans un ricanement, exécutant un vague mouvement de la nuque pour porter son regard sur Phyllali qui dormait déjà sur le canapé, prenant toute la place, les quatre pattes en l'air.

— T'inquiète pas pour moi, va. J'ai les épaules larges.

Il y eut un silence puis elle sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enlacer doucement. Artik sentait bon le propre, mais déjà l'odeur de sa peau reprenait le dessus, cette odeur à laquelle Ln avait associé le mot « frère » sans même y penser.

— Elles sont pas si larges que ça, tes épaules. Regarde, je peux en faire le tour sans problème.

Émue, Ln ne répliqua pas, se contenta de poser une main hésitante sur les bras qui l'entouraient. C'était leur première étreinte. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'elle laissait le parfum d'Artik la rassurer. Puis, enfin, elle trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche et parler sans trembler :

— Merci.


	17. Cinéma – 4

**Cinéma – 4**

Régis déglutit, serrant contre lui une chose douce et poilue, les larmes aux yeux. Franchissant la porte de la maison de Keiran dans un silence de mort, il présenta la boule de poils à son garant qui porta ses mains à sa bouche, pour retenir un gémissement d'horreur. Tapotant doucement l'épaule de son élève dans un geste plein de compassion, Keiran le mena dans le salon. Régis déposa doucement la boule de poils sur le canapé, caressant la fourrure dans un geste d'adieu déchirant.

Keiran, debout, prostré, contemplait la scène d'un air absolument malheureux.

— Que… Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas briser le recueillement de son jeune élève.

— Il… Du sang, une blessure horrible… J'ai tout essayé, je n'ai… Je n'ai rien pu faire.

— Arceus, soupira Keiran, horrifié. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander comment tu vas…

Il contempla les traces de sang sur le visage triste de Régis qui secouait la tête, semblant être perdu dans un autre monde.

— Il m'était si cher, confessa Régis d'une voix défaite. C'était… C'était plus qu'un simple tapis en laine de Wattouat, pour moi, c'était le premier.

Il fondit en larmes sous le regard embué de son garant qui leva les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour face au chagrin si poignant de son élève. Quel sort cruel. Pauvre tapis, il n'avait pas mérité ça.


	18. Envies – 1

**Envies – 1**

— J'ai envie, j'ai envie...

Incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire, Ln haussa finalement les épaules avant d'attraper la bouteille qu'Artik lui tendait, buvant une longue gorgée au goulot.

La soirée était un peu plate et le Quatuor, enrichi de Prof et Stup, était alangui dans le parc de l'immense résidence du professeur et ils regardaient les étoiles.

Ln venait de briser un silence long de plusieurs dizaines de minutes et son embryon de phrase ne trouva aucun écho, aucune réplique. Un nouveau silence s'étendit pendant plusieurs minutes, la bouteille passant entre les mains de Prof, puis de Psyko et enfin de Neko. Stup, à côté d'Artik, ouvrit la bouche :

— J'ai envie de coucher avec Prof.

Neko avala sa gorgée de travers, toussota, crachota et baragouina un « QUEUWAH ? » inélégant, Psyko et Artik tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui en faisant craquer leurs cervicales, Ln soupirant un « Ah non, pas moi ». Prof, moins sobre, se contenta de lui jeter un vague regard en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça. Reviens dans deux ou trois bouteilles.


	19. Surnoms – 2

**Surnoms – 2**

— Vous avez remarqué quelque chose chez ce garçon, qui pourrait nous amener à lui trouver un surnom ?

Un concert de têtes qui se remuent. Non, bien sûr que non, personne n'avait pu distinguer les traits de son visage. Attila soupira.

— Faut dire que dissimulé dans le nuage de fumée de nicotine, on ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. J'ai cru que mes poumons allaient sortir par ma bouche tellement j'avais envie de tousser.

Aura leva les yeux au ciel.

— Toi et ton sacro-saint « Mens sano, corpus sana »…

— Cependant, continua Benzine, je trouve ça sympa. Nicotine. Et en symbole, une cigarette.

— Pas très original.

— Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ?

— Va pour Nicotine, concéda Aqua dans un soupir.


	20. Mots Interdits – 1

**Mots Interdits – 1**

Ln et Neko tremblaient sur le toit alors que Psyko faisait les cents pas, grommelant et pestant. Il pâlit d'un coup, se baissa, se colla contre le muret du toit entre les deux filles, plaquant sur la bouche de chacune d'elle une main destinée à faire taire les pouffements qu'il sentait naître.

Le temps était magnifique, mais la journée était encore gâchée. Les pas d'Artik s'éloignèrent à une allure rythmée et furieuse et Psyko poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de braquer sur Neko un regard furieux :

— T'es pas censée être une dresseuse furtive toi ?

— Si mais–

— Tu peux pas faire furtiver ta grande gueule de temps en temps ?

Neko fronça les sourcils, Ln posa son bras sur celui de Psyko pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle et Neko étaient en train de parler de leurs prochaines vacances quand soudain, Artik s'était mis à brailler, furax, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « RÈGLE NUMÉRO CENT TRENTE-SIX NEKO ! TU VAS MOURIR, ET PSYKO ET LN AVEC ! ».

— Je t'assure, Psyko, on parlait de nos prochaines vacances, on voulait vous faire une surprise et vous amener à l'étranger…

La voix de Ln était honnête. Neko hocha furieusement la tête.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si dans ma phrase : « avec un bon plan, si on survole la route numéro trois, on devrait facilement y être. Au pire, Ln, Psyko ou Artik te transporteront sur Drattak et Dracaufeu » Artik n'a retenu que « plan », « trois », « Psyko » et « Artik ».


	21. Secrets – 2

**Secrets – 2**

— Hey, Cash, c'est quoi, ton secret, à toi ?

Le jeune espion se tourna vers Ange qui venait de l'interpeler, dressant mentalement la liste de ses secrets : la première fois qu'il avait ramassé un râteau, il avait passé trois jours à pleurer parce qu'il était vraiment amoureux il n'aimait pas spécialement le mari de June mais fermait sa gueule parce que ce mec était le seul à savoir faire taire l'insaisissable meurtrière il avait vendu la culotte préférée de Juliane en primaire et elle lui avait rapporté gros.

Il avait déjà révélé à Artik que Neko craignait les chatouilles sous les pieds et qu'elle s'évertue à le payer pour qu'il ne le dise pas était inutile. Il avait surpris Aqua et Étincelle en position compromettante et si l'Élémental lui avait collé une droite quand il avait essayé de jouer avec ça, Étincelle lui remplissait le frigo de toutes ses planques au moins dix fois par mois et elle réglait ses factures quand il avait envie de garder son argent, juste pour qu'il ne dise rien à Cyclik. D'ailleurs Cyclik avait carrément instauré un virement régulier sur son compte à cause de ses positions compromettantes à lui.

En pensant à une position compromettante, il valait mieux pour lui que Psyko et Artik ne découvrent jamais qu'il avait des photos du fameux défi officiel et qu'il attendait que les enchères montent pour se faire un max de blé en révélant toute cette histoire.

Cash avait une sorte de superpouvoir, mais en mieux. Il se trouvait toujours là où les autres voulaient être seuls, au moment où ils voulaient être seuls.

Tous les secrets des dresseurs souterrains étaient regroupés dans un petit classeur qu'il gardait dans un coffre-fort pour ressortir les bons dossiers au bon moment, sûr de faire mouche à chaque fois et s'ils venaient à l'apprendre il était sûr d'être mort et enterré dans la foulée, dispersé aux quatre vents – quelle ironie pour un Foehn. Il sourit et dégagea la queue de Persian qui lui chatouillait le nez.

— As-tu conscience de l'ironie de demander à quelqu'un quel est son secret ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais comme tu connais le mien et que je le sais, et que maintenant tu sais que je sais que tu sais, je pense que la moindre des choses, c'est qu'on procède à un échange de bons procédés. Sinon, je serai bien obligée de révéler que c'est toi qui as saccagé le tapis de Prof, saboté la grille du cachot d'Aura, bousillé la teinture de Combo et inscrit sur la kesa de Galerne « Frappez-moi, j'aime ça ! »…

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Et personne ne te croira !

— Je suis un ange, sourit sadiquement celle-ci, personne ne remettra en question ma bonne foi. Alors, ton secret le plus honteux ? Je veux du sale, du gore, de l'avilissant, crache le morceau !

— Je… Je… Neko est ma sœur aînée.

— Outch. Dur. J'en demandais pas tant.


End file.
